


Strays (HIATUS)

by Highena



Series: The Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cannibalism (kinda?), Discrimination, Dom/sub (not bdsm), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Hierarchy, Predator/Prey, Shapeshifting, Species Discrimination, Violence, Werewolves, everyone has prejudice towards one another, herbivores hate carnivores, kinda abo, panic/anxiety attacks, racism (kinda? theyre animals lmao), speciesism (cant believe im tagging this), werecreatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highena/pseuds/Highena
Summary: A long time ago, during the first human civilisations, a giant asteroid hit the Earth, nearly destroying it. The alien rock released a chemical gas into the air that affected all living things. The humans and animals of that time were merged into one, skin became fur, and hands turned to paws. With this power to shift back and forth between the two, the world lived on and embraced this new ability.OrChan, a young wolf who is struggling to get by in his abusive pack, thinks there's more to life than his tiny village with its brutal and aggressive inhabitants that refuse to get along nor understand him. He thinks there's more to life than the weekly group gazelle hunts down past the hippos lake. He wants more than just a tiny scrap of meat after every meal, more than the jagged fence that surrounds his home, never allowing him his freedom. So he finally decides to do something about it.THIS FIC IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The Stray Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792957
Kudos: 16





	1. Guide

First of all heres some things you may need to know, a guide of sorts

Every animal is grouped by their way of eating, we're gonna call it Trophic in this make-belief fantasy world:  
(this list is minus insects and fishes, they too dumb for this magical animal-shifting-into-human shit)

Carnivore - An animal that feeds on other animals. Carni for short. Carnivores are very disliked by other animals. Don’t get along with anyone. Also known as Meaty’s, Sharp-Teeth.  
Herbivore - An animal that feeds on plants and grass. They get along well with Frugivores. Herbi for short. Also known as Greenies.  
Frugivore - An animal that feeds on fruits, roots, nuts and seeds. They get along well with Herbivores. Frugi for short. AKA Fruity’s.  
Piscivore - An animal that eats fish. They get along well with Insectivores. Pisci for short. AKA Fishie’s or Fishers.  
Insectivore - An animal that feeds on insects, worms and other invertebrates. Gets along well with Piscivores Insecti for short. AKA Grubbies.  
Bloodivore - An animal that feeds on blood. (Hematophagy). Doesn’t get along with anyone. Bloodie for short. AKA Blood-suckers or Blooders.  
Omnivore - An animal that eats a variety of foods of both plant and meat (and other) origin. An omnivore could be a fish-eater + a meat-eater or a fruit-eater +plant-eater, or it could be all. Aren’t really trusted since their diet could be anything, however depending on what they’re eating in front of others, could be tolerated by other trophics or not. For example, if a bear is near a herd of deer and the bear is eating berries and not hungry for meat, the deer wouldn’t mind. If it’s prowling around watching the herd, the deer would be alert and cautious.

Carnivores, Insectivores (kinda?), Piscivores and Bloodivores are referred to as “Predators”. While Herbivores and Frugivores are called “Prey”. Omnivores are both, but mostly predators. Carnivores are feared and hated the most.

Flyers - Flying animals  
Animals - The main species living on the planet.  
Humans - The counterpart of an animal of which they can shift into at will. Insects and fish do not have humans.  
Packs - A group of carnivores  
Herd - A group of herbivores  
Feral - An animal that has lost itself to its animal side, can no longer shift, and follows its animal instincts only. They are unpredictable and lash out at anything. It is unknown whether it is possible for a feral to revert back to its normal self.

Mates - a pair that have bonded and claimed one another as soul mates. In a mate relationship, one will push to be the dominant over the other, while the other will submit, regardless of their gender. This can result in their anatomy and behaviour to change. This transition only happens after a mating.  
Alpha - leader of a pack

Animals can talk to each other in both forms. But prefer not to with other species or Trophics.  
Most animals live in caves or huts, some in trees, however herbivores are what are known as “wanderers” which means they usually don’t settle down in huts with a village, but instead stay constantly moving so as to not run out of grass to eat. This means they tend to never shift, since they have no reason to. Majority of Herbivores have never shifted before, or don’t know how. The other reason for not shifting is also because they never feel 100% safe. Herbi’s are more accustomed to their animal side.


	2. Chapter 1

“Oi, Chan!” A gruff voice shouted angrily.  
Chan turned around, looking at the owner of the voice, Mark, he was much larger than him, with his large and wide shoulders.

What was he doing here… had he followed him?

Chan eyed him suspiciously. He could never trust Mark, he always harassed and annoyed the younger.

“What?” He signed tiredly. He was probably gonna ask him to wash his clothes again-

THWACK

Before he could finish his thoughts, a clenched fist had hit him across the face, causing him to stumble back into the mud. Chan sat up, bringing a hand up to rub his slowly reddening cheek as he looked up at the other man in shock, only to meet raging, fiery eyes.

“You thought you could get away with it, huh?” The other spat.

DRIP

DRIP

DRIP

Blood slowly trickled down Mark’s clenched fingers, splashing into the puddle of mud he stood in as he hovered over the other.  
Chan was silent, listening to the eerie forest whispering in the wind around him. He could taste blood in his mouth.

“What are you, suddenly mute?” Mark scoffed. 

The black haired man didn’t respond. He was at a loss for words, he thought no one had seen him take it… Sighing internally, Chan raised his head back and looked at the canopy of trees above him, concealing the sky from view, you never could see it in this stupid forest.

“Don’t FUCKIN IGNORE ME!”  
Mark suddenly lunged forward, his eyes bulging in rage, he grabbed Chan’s ankles before the smaller wolf could dodge his wrinkly hands. Soon the two were rolling around in the mud, Chan receiving blow after blow to his stomach and ribs 

“THAT. FOOD. ISN’T. FOR. RUNTS. LIKE. YOU.” The raging wolf screeched with each hit. Luckily Chan was quick enough to shield his face. Couldn’t risk another concussion. 

Suddenly the punches and hits stopped, Chan heard a dark chuckle above him, he risked a peek through his arms and peered up at the body sitting heavily on his stomach.

Mark was glaring down at him with a huge grin, “Do you just like being beat?” He asked in faux glee, “HUH?” He spat in Chan’s dirt and blood covered face, literally. He could feel some land on his eyelid. Gross.

“Cause’ it sure seems like it.” The other started slowly, his hands reaching for Chan’s neck.

Alarm bells went off in his head as the older man’s greasy, old fingers wrapped around his throat. Then Mark squeezed, cutting off his airflow so suddenly he felt his head spin and his eyes water. He gasped, grabbing Mark’s hands, trying to reef them off from choking him. But it was no use, he was so weak and sickly from the beatings and lack of food.

His vision began to fog out and blackened at the edges. Chan dug his nails into the other wolf’s hands, drawing warm blood as he choked, trying to breathe in air that refused to go down his airway.  
His ears drained out the chuckling of his attacker, his own coughing and choking, the rustling of the leaves in the trees, until all of it was white noise. Silence.

Chan could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. He was going to die. Would it matter though? His life had been so… boring, nothing but pain and anguish, he hated his life. Maybe he should just die, let go of everything. 

Chan let his hands slowly fall away from Mark’s squeezing fingers. Staring up at a gap between the canopy above in his blurry, dark vision, the light blue sky gazing down at him, shining a ray of warm sunshine onto his reddening face.

No

He wanted more, he wanted better. There was something out there waiting for him, something better than… this, he could feel it. He needed to find it. 

His hands came back up to grab Mark’s, and with a newfound burst of strength, the wolf thrusted his knee up into the other man's crotch. He let go of Chan’s throat, tumbling back and crying out in pain while grabbing his crotch. Chan gasped and rolled over, taking in the biggest gulp of air he’s ever taken, he coughed up blood and shakily stood up, his throat was so sore and warm. His head felt like it was floating away from his body. Chan rubbed his tender neck, groaning at the pain it caused. He was gonna have some major bruises.

Turning to the wailing mess of a man on the forest floor, Chan watched him through his hazy vision, he was honestly so pathetic. 

Chan stormed forward and knelt over his body, grabbing Mark by his greying hair, he roughly brought his face upto Chan’s, Mark’s eyes squinted open briefly, but closed almost immediately as he winced in pain, still clutching his sad excuse of a dick.

“You’re gonna pay for this you bitch…” Mark groaned, his bloody teeth grinding together as drool and blood dribbled down his chin and neck.

Chan hummed, “I really don’t think so. But this?” Chan raised his arm back, watching as the face below him slowly grew into fear. “This is for everything you’ve done to me, you fuckin asshole.” 

The younger then flung his fist into the others face, Mark’s head snapping back from the impact. He then hit him again, and again, and again, blood flying all over them both.  
After what felt like several minutes, Chan stopped, breathing heavily as he stared at the scene in front of him; his fist still hovering in mid air, a crumpled body lying in the muddy ground in front of him. He could feel cold liquid seeping between his curled, numb fingers. He just...

A smile slowly appeared on his face, proud that he had managed to defend himself from his lifelong bully, before realisation suddenly dawned on him and his smile vanished, He just knocked out the alpha’s son...

Chan was so screwed.

He huffed, standing up and backing away slowly from the unconscious body faced down in the mud. If anyone found out that he’d hit the alpha’s son, let alone knocked him out, he’d be hunted down and ripped to shreds by his own pack. Chan had to act quickly. Mark would wake up soon.

With his new plan set in his head, the man turned and shifted with a groan, his injured and sore body slowly and painfully shifting. With a final crack, a skinny but large black wolf now stood in replace of the human, his tail swishing low as his ears perked and red eyes glinted.

Chan darted through the trees and back to the village. If he was gonna leave the only home he’d known for the past 14 years, he’d have to bring some food, he wasn’t that trusting of his hunting skills, he’s used to hunting in a pack, not alone. He’s also injured and malnourished, successful hunting would be nie impossible. No until he’s gotten back on his feet.

The wolf dashed through the open gates of the fenced village, the guards eyeing him suspiciously. He probably looked like a wreck.  
Chan slowed to a trot at the food storage hut. He was just here not long ago; stealing a slice of raw meat, before retreating back into the forest to hastily eat it, but Mark must’ve seen him take it and decided to follow him.

He entered the small storage space, the cold wooden flooring felt nice under his paws. Glancing around as his nose was invaded with many different scents at once, pig, deer, crow, elephant. Chan opened his eyes and sniffed the bagging filled with deer, it was fresher than the others. He grabbed an empty cloth bag on the shelf, and quickly filled it with 6 slices, before fastening it around his fluffy chest with his teeth.

With a huff, he exited the hut and trotted behind the village, making sure to stay out of sight from other pack members. Finally he reached his destination, a fairly large hole he had dug out years ago, under the rocky fencing.  
The wolf squeezed under the hole, wriggling out the other side. He stopped and looked back at the village, everything he had ever known was in that village, and he was about to leave it all behind. Chan smiled, he turned back around and stared ahead at the edge of the forest in front of him. He could see hills and hills of lush green grassland.

The black wolf took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tryna draw all their designs as animals (I suck at humans), if u wanna see they'll be on my twitter @Hyaeniday


End file.
